Super Crayboth
=Character History= "This was a Lost Project that came really close to going all the way, but was knocked off track by the emergence of a totally different thing. I won't go into a massive text wall here (I've been bombing you guys too much already this week), but here's a little bit about what transpired. King Crayboth was supposed to follow up the Armodoc, and I even started the sculpt, but as I was at the shop working on it the Rig literally just appeared in my head. Everything I was doing with the King Crayboth was put on hold and I immediately switched gears. I'm not sure why these turns happen, but when the hyper inspiration comes on, sometimes you have to oblige. The remnants of the original sculpt are scattered between the shop and here at the house. Maybe the time will finally arrive when it all comes back together to wreak some havoc on the Glyos System. Oh yeah, and get revenge on that line cutting Rig."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-king-crayboth.html =Story= A King at Heart "The Super Crayboth started life within the "King" Crayboth conceptual drawings, but gradually evolved into a different part of the Crayboth lore, manifesting as a key element in an underlying story arc involving a shared history with the Voss and the Villser. What if the Crayboth had been preparing all this time for the return of the Villser? What dark past had they survived to claim their new home on the Sporian Planet Alcray? These questions frequently rattle around in my demented head, so I really wanted to start exploring the true history of our resident mini menaces. This anniversary release hopefully gets the ball rolling!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/07/mission-details.html Super Crayboth Glyventure! "Attention, Crayhunters! Welcome to planet Alcray, largest sporebog in the known Glyos System! The Rhythemitter we stole from Gatekeeper Viyer will lure the Crayboth into the open. After activating your Axis Armor, capture as many Crayboth as possible to proceed to the next sector. If you're dying to know what the Crayboth are thinking, utilize one of our genetically engineered hunter clones to gather more information and maybe you'll get lucky. Stay alert! Reconnaissance reports that those crusters have something big down there..." Super Crayboth Psychic Messages *We like your rhythms. *Rhythmic vibrations and harmonic sounds highly stimulate our natural curiosity, almost uncontrollably drawing our attention and interest. *Our species is centered around psychic communication and energy transference. *The North Shore of Alcray is a central point of socializing and trading between the different Crayboth tribes. *Crayboth usually operate in pods of three, but occasionally our creation cycle produces a set of true twins, allowing for powerful yet unpredictable dimensional knowledge to be accessed and even manipulated by these types of Crayboth. *When joined in a hyper pod formation, our combined power can cause most mechanical systems to fail. The larger the hyper pod, the greater the range of disruption. *Most offworlders refer to our living environment as a Sporebog. We find this mildly offensive. *Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. *Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. *The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. *Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. *Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. *When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. *The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. *Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within. *The true force to fear is the Gendrone known as Argen. We have foreseen a rising Gendrone Empire... =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Standard Green Vinyl/Dark Pink paint/Light Pink accents. $25 Super-Crayboth-Standard-WEB.png|Super Crayboth Standard Mordireus Clear Pink. $25 Super-Crayboth-Mordireus-WEB.png|Super Crayboth Mordireus =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Disruptor Pod Leader Purple Vinyl/Dark Purple paint/Light Pink accents. $25 Archive-supercray-disruptor.png|Disruptor Pod Leader =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Shadow Matte Black vinyl/Gloss Black paint/Red accents. $25 Archive-supercray-shadow.png|Super Crayboth Shadow Skeleboth Pod Leader Archive-supercray-skeleboth.png|Skeleboth Pod Leader =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Alcray Pod Leader Light Orange Vinyl/ Pink paint/ Dark Purple accents. $25 Archive-supercray-alcray.jpg|Alcray Pod Leader =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Marauder Pod Leader Reddish Brown Vinyl/ Purple paint/ Dark Purple accents. $25 Archive-supercray-marauder.png|Marauder Pod Leader =Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Sentinel Pod Leader Light Aqua Vinyl/ Dark Aqua paint/ Black accents. $25 Archive-supercrayboth-sentinel.png|Sentinel Pod Leader =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Dragotauri Hybrid Light Blue Vinyl/ Blue paint/ Red accents - Features some all new paint applications. $25 Archive-supercrayboth-dragotauri.png|Super Crayboth Dragotauri Hybrid =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Dreadvalken Watcher Red Vinyl/ Dark Maroon paint/ Yellow accents/ Dark Brown Detail Lines. Features 13 all new paint applications. $26 Super-Crayboth-Dreadvalken-Guardian-FULL-ALT.png|Dreadvalken Watcher Super-Crayboth-Dreadvalken-Watcher.png =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Hallowboth Pod Leader Orange Vinyl/ Black paint/ Yellow accents/ Dark Brown Detail Lines. Features 13 all new paint applications. $26 archive-supercray-hallo.png|Hallowboth Pod Leader =Union of Exiles= Wave 50 Arzaurian Pod Leader Green Vinyl/ Bone paint/ Black accents/ Dark Green Detail Lines. Features 13 all new paint applications. $26 archive-supercray-arzaurian.png|Arzaurian Pod Leader =Capture Run= Wave 60 Super Crayboth Xenodeth SuperCrayboth-Xenodeth_1024x1024.jpg|Super Crayboth Xenodeth =Dreadvalken's Tomb= Wave 78 Super Crayboth Trollspawn Each Super Crayboth has 6 separate parts, is made of super durable soft vinyl, and is interchangeable with other Glyos System vinyl parts. $26 each. Super-Crayboth-Trollspawn-WEB.png|Super Crayboth Trollspawn Crayboth-Trollspawn-GROUP_eda3267d-30ac-4549-93bf-81f2a1e81000_1024x1024.png|Crayboth Trollspawn Pod =References= Category:Vinyl Category:Manglors Category:Crayboth